Tamiyo
Summary Tamiyo is a mainly Blue Moonfolk Planswalker native to the plane of Kamigawa, she is a storyteller and seeks to find and understand the truth everything she encounters and record it. When she got her spark, she was filled with joy and wonder as now a whole multiverse of knowledge was ready to be explored by her. She always enjoys exploring the multiverse finding many planes and their stories. She also has arranged a story-circle group with Ajani Goldmane, Elspeth Tirel, and Narset on Kamigawa where they would exchange stories of what was happening currently in the multiverse. Her most notable journey was on Innistrad, where she studied the moon's patterns and how the world reacted to it. Once Avacyn went mad, she tried not to intervene and instead try to find the source of the madness, she explored several areas and eventually encountered a half-mad Jace, who tried to telepathically mind attack her though failed. Tamiyo then cured Jace and they both talked about their discoveries with Jace then convincing Tamiyo to face Avacyn together. They then found Avacyn and got into a battle which they were about to lose until Sorin Markov appeared and shortly after, erased Avacyn from existence. They then witnessed the arrival of Emrakul, Jace went to get the Gatewatch while Tamiyo studied the eldrazi titan. Once the Gatewatch came, Tamiyo advised them the only way to defeat Emrakul was to seal her. The plan then at first seemed to be failing until Tamiyo used one of her most powerful spells which then sealed Emrakul into the moon. Tamiyo then after declining to join the Gatewatch having been shaken by the experience, found Jace and Tamiyo revealed that she was possessed by Emrakul to use the spell and Emrakul had rewritten the spell so it would seal her in the moon. Jace pondered wondering Emrakul's true intentions while Tamiyo left. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, likely higher with her strongest spells Name: Tamiyo, the Moon Sage, the Field Researcher Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: User of Blue, White, and Green Mana, Moonfolk, Planeswalker Powers and Abilities: Mastery over Blue, Green, and White Mana, Flight/Levitation and can levitate other objects, Ice Blasts/Projection, Telepathy, Dimensional Travel (Can planeswalk to other planes/universes within the MTG multiverse), Illusion Creation, Can cure those with mental problems such as insanity, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Jace's mind attack and wasn't affected by Emrakul's passive mind attacks) and Existence Erasure (Can survive briefly in the Blind Eternities), Sealing (Was capable of sealing Emrakul into a Moon), Magic Nullification (Can channel the patterns/tides of the moon to counter opponent's spells). Likely Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Other Moonfolk are capable of surviving getting stabbed in the chest with a sword) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Comparable to Jace, who can do this), likely higher with her strongest spells (Refuses to use certain spells due to the belief that their sheer power would cause a catastrophe) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other planeswalkers on the level of Jace and Chandra) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Usually around a dozen scrolls, with 3 of them being in Iron Clads Intelligence: Tamiyo is very knowledgeable of her magic specifically her stories she keeps with her, as she knows which story could cast what spell. She knows a vast amount on the planes she visits as well via watching the planes channel process and hearing stories from others about the plane. Weaknesses: Will struggle if her mana were to be blocked Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spells via Stories:' Tamiyo's main source of power comes from reciting Stories usually in scrolls/books she gets from travelling across the Multiverse or writes down as she explores the Multiverse. These work seemingly instantly and many of her powers such as Levitation and Illusion Creation come from this. She also has 3 scrolls with iron clads she says she will never use as they are her most powerful and most dangerous to the world around her with only one being used to seal Emrakul and that was without her major intention. *'Illusion Creation:' Tamiyo can make herself look like ordinary furniture or decoration to anyone around her *'Ice Projection:' Used once in her fight against Avacyn, she spawned Icy Projectiles that were then flung at Avacyn. *'Magic Nullification:' Through channeling the moon's "tide" patterns on Innistrad she is able to counter/redirect opposing magic. Seen on this Card and referenced on this Card Feats: - Sealed Emrakul into the moon, it is important to note that she possessed by Emrakul at that point and it was Emrakul's choice to get sealed in the moon. - Cured Jace's half-insanity and resisted his attempts of mind attacking her. Note: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sealing Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6